El obsequio perfecto
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Llevaban ¿Cuánto tiempo? Cuatro años juntos, desde que ella tenía 14 y él 19, pero sólo llevaban un año teniendo una vida sexual activa. Nadie sabía lo suyo, ella solamente tenía 18 y él 23, aún era una menor de edad. Si querían avisar sobre su relación, querían esperar hasta que ella tuviese 21. Reto "Hope" en conmemoración a la llegada de Mirai Trunks a Dragon Ball Súper.


**_Reto "Hope", en conmemoración a la llegada de Mirai Trunks a Dragon Ball Súper._**

 ** _Página " Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"_**

 ** _Día 3: Sensual_**

* * *

 ** _El obsequio perfecto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

― ¡Trunks! ¡Sube y cuelga el letrero! ―dijo Bulma inspeccionando la organización de las mesas de comida. El chico de cabello lila tomó un extremo de la gran pancarta y Goten el otro extremo. Ambos levitaron un poco y lo colgaron en donde fuese fácil verlo.

Bulma se había comprometido en regalarle a la pequeña Marron su fiesta celebrando su grado de preparatoria y, mientras la familia estaba en la ceremonia, ella organizaba todo. Los chefs traían la gran cantidad de comida mientras los invitados llegaban. ChiChi tuvo que regañar a Gokú para que no se lanzara a la comida hasta que empezara la fiesta. Gohan y Videl estaban sentados con ellos. Bra y Pan, de 10 y 11 años, jugaban formando alboroto. Yamcha, con novia nueva, el maestro Roshi, Oolong, TenShinHan y Chaos hablaban con ánimo.

―Por fin nuestra Marron se gradúa―dijo Goten a su lado―La escuela es un infierno, es bueno que saliera de ella.

―Ahora le toca la universidad, ahí si va a ser difícil―dijo Trunks

—¡Bah! Sabes que ella es muy lista. Se le va a hacer muy fácil.

—¡Ya vienen! —exclamó Bulma separando en ese momento a las niñas pequeñas. La nave estacionó en la zona acordada del patio y bajó la familia. Marron tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y se sostenía el birrete para que la brisa no se lo llevará. Atrás, sus padres bajaron completamente orgullosos de su hija. No tardaron en abordarlos y abrazar a la recién graduada. La llenaron de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones.

—Ya, déjenla llegar a la mesa—dijo Trunks separando a todos. Cruzó una mirada con Marron y le guiñó el ojo. Ésta le sonrió. Se dirigieron a la mesa y no tardaron en lloverle los regalos.

—¿Qué piensas estudiar, querida? —preguntó ChiChi.

—Arte—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Siempre has sido muy buena dibujando, Marron—dijo Bra.

—¡Sí! —corroboró Pan—Aun tengo un dibujo que me hizo en mi habitación.

—No creo que debas estudiar eso—dijo Goten—¡Ya sabes mucho! ¡Vas a enseñarle a tus compañeros a hacerlo! —todos rieron. Se sirvió la comida y sus padres hicieron un brindis.

—¡Por la recién graduada! —dijeron Krilin y Dieciocho al tiempo.

—¡POR LA RECIÉN GRADUADA!—Exclamaron todos. Cuando los adultos empezaron a distraerse, Marron notó la oportunidad de escapar. Sabía a dónde tenía que dirigirse.

Trunks logró escaparse y encerrarse en una habitación vacía, sabía que Marron lo hallaría.

Se encendió un cigarrillo y pronto, no tardó en sentir el pequeño ki acercarse, él había disminuido el suyo para no ser hallado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la muchacha, enfundada en su toga de graduación, entró. Apenas pasó y cerró la puerta, Trunks aplastó la colilla en el suelo y la tomó por detrás.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta con seguro cuando ya sentía las manos rodeando su cintura.

—Felicidades—La voz de Trunks era deliciosamente ronca, el aliento caliente le pegaba en el oído haciéndola suspirar.

—No vi tu regalo en la mesa— puso sus manos sobre las de él y recostó su cabeza en el pecho. Trunks se deshizo del birrete dejando esa bella cabellera de oro libre. Besó su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo.

—Si quieres te lo daré ahora— guió sus manos hasta la cadera de la chica y la aprisionó a las suyas. Marron soltó una risita—¿De que te ríes?

—Tus fantasías son un tanto… extrañas…

—¿Perdón? —preguntó divertido. Llevaban ¿Cuánto tiempo? Cuatro años juntos, desde que ella tenía 14 y él 19, pero sólo llevaban un año teniendo una vida sexual activa. Nadie sabía lo suyo, ella solamente tenía 18 y él 23, aún era una menor de edad. Si querían avisar sobre su relación, querían esperar hasta que ella tuviese 21.

—Hace unos meses me hiciste ponerme el uniforme para tener sexo —soltó una risita—Una de tus fantasías ¿Ahora qué? ¿Sueñas con…? ¡Ah! —se cortó cuando sintió la manos de Trunks aventurándose en su zona íntima. No se había percatado que Trunks había levantado la toga y había llegado con velocidad a la falda del vestido, y se había aventurado dentro de sus bragas.

—¿Si sueño con hacerte el amor con la toga? —le empezó a besuquear el cuello y a darle unos pequeños mordiscos.

—Sí… —se mordió el labio y se sostuvo en la pared, podía sentir el bulto en el pantalón de su novio contra su trasero. Gimió.

—No, más bien, está vez es la adrenalina.

—¿Adrenalina?

—Nuestros amigos y familia están afuera— Marron soltó una risita—No te rías.

—No podremos hacer mucho ruido. Si mis padres nos agarran, puede que tú seas más fuerte y todo, pero créeme que papá te va a golpear. —Trunks soltó una risa traviesa—Por favor…

—Seamos un poco rápidos ¿Vale? —Ella asintió. Trunks le hizo dar la vuelta y tomó su mentón dirigiendo sus labios a los de ella. Se deshizo de la toga con rapidez y le levantó el vestido acariciando su vientre. Le bajó las bragas con delicadeza, admirando cada parte de sus blancas piernas. Fue subiendo, repartiendo tiernos besos por su cuerpo. Marron se apoyó en la pared y envolvió sus piernas entorno a la cadera de Trunks y enseguida lo besó, sintiendo la excitación colarse entre sus piernas. La mano de su novio pasó por su intimidad, tocándola y acariciándola logrando que ella gimiera de placer.

—Por favor… —gimió la joven mordiéndole el labio al chico de cabello lila. Trunks con velocidad se desabotonó el pantalón y lo bajo dejando libre su excitación y rozándola contra la intimidad de la chica. Entró con delicadeza soltando un suspiro en conjunto y empezó a moverse lentamente ocasionando que ambos empezarán a gemir. Le sostuvo las piernas para evitar que se cayera.

—Haz más silencio—reprendió suavemente a su novia besándola, para evitar que ella gimiera más fuerte. Aunque debía admitir que sus gemidos lo volvían completamente loco y lo hacían querer moverse más rápido para escucharlos más de seguido. Las uñas de la chica se enterraron en los hombros del pelilila y ella enterró su rostro en su cuello, gimiendo en voz baja y ocasionándole que su aliento caliente le quemara. Trunks se movió con más velocidad y Marron apretó los dientes, quería gritar, quería demostrarle al mundo que ellos estaban juntos y hacían el amor cada vez que quisieran, y que, cabía decir, su novio era un Dios en la cama.

—No puedo resistirlo. Iré más rápido. —y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, facilitado por lo mojada que estaba y podía entrar y salir con facilidad. Marron se sostuvo y soltó un pequeño gritó ahogado por la sorpresa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, al sentir el orgasmo formándose en su pecho, mordió a Trunks en el hombro para amortiguar sus gritos de placer ¡Y vaya que placer! Trunks se movía con velocidad, jadeando sobre el cabello de su novia mientras ésta, mordía el hombro del chico para evitar gritar de placer. En cuanto sintió que el orgasmo acabó, soltó su hombro y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarlo. Siguieron moviéndose rápidamente hasta que Trunks se corrió dentro de ella. No le importaba, tomaba pastillas, no quedaría embarazada.

Aún unidos, se besaron un poco… Hasta que la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban se abrió. Ellos estaban detrás de esta, así que no los podrían ver hasta que entraran e inspeccionarán la habitación. Se quedaron paralizados y ambos bajaron su ki hasta ser indetectable.

—Bulma, esa no es tu habitación —la voz de Vegeta estaba fuera de esa habitación.

—je je je ¡Hip! Creo que me equivoqué—a pesar que no había pasado mucho tiempo de empezar la fiesta, Bulma ya estaba borracha. Sintieron cuando el príncipe de los Saiyajin llegó a la puerta de la habitación y tomó a su esposa del brazo. Luego salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Trunks y Marron se miraron y soltaron una risita, casi los habían atrapado.

—¿No habías cerrado la puerta con seguro? —preguntó Trunks saliendo de su novia y volviéndose a colocar el pantalón.

—Supuestamente sí—a Marron le temblaban las piernas. Iba a tomar sus bragas, sino que fue Trunks el que lo hizo—Pero te recuerdo que tu madre debe tener las llaves de todas las habitaciones.—con delicadeza Trunks le colocó las bragas y las subió acariciando las blancas piernas de su novia. —Trunks… Eso fue… Increíble.

—Yo sabía que lo ibas a disfrutar—Marron soltó una risita y beso suavemente los labios de su novio.

—El mejor regalo de graduación del mundo.

—¿Un segundo Round? —Marron le dio una sonrisa traviesa mientras se volvía a colocar la toga

—Esta noche, en tu apartamento.

—Lleva un traje de porrista.

Marron volvió a reír ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Creo que es el mejor Lemmon que he hecho en mi vida! Porque me gustó mucho cómo quedó, y créanme cuando les digo que mis Lemmon son espantosos... ¡El TruMar es mi vida! ¡Lo amo tanto así como el K18! Me atrevo a decir que, en mi opinión, me quedo bien (? Supongo..._**

 ** _¡Ustedes son los que saben!_**

 ** _Pd: Me imagino que todos saben lo de Mai, la noticia que ayer hizo arder al fandom... Vi muchas peleas... TruPan vs TruMai... ¿Y yo? Pos... Abrazo mi camisa de "I Love TruMar" y termino los fics de ellos u.u_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y, ojalá, me puedan dejar un review diciéndome que les pareció._**


End file.
